Be my valentine?
by XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX
Summary: This a one-shot I decided to do since is Valentine's Day! Well I won't say a lot because its one-shot so that would be like telling you the whole story so I will only tell you that Austin don't have a courage to ask a certain brunette on a dance and that's it. I know but summary but I can't say a lot because I don't want to spoil it. One-shot


**Well since today is a Valentine's Day I decided to do a one-shot. I'm sorry if its bad but I never have written one-shot so just give it a try please :D **

* * *

Austin's POV:

I can't believe it! Tomorrow is a Valentine's Day and I don't have a date for the school dance. I've been trying to ask the most beautiful girl in this school, Ally Dawson but everytime I reached her I chicken out and say something stupid like 'Did you get the lesson' or I start to giggle nervously. I just can't control myself when she has all her attention on me, it makes me so nervous and that's like impossible because I'm the Austin Moon, a guy who never gets nervous but apparently Ally Dawson makes me nervous.

Right now I was walking down the hallway talking to my best friend, Dez. He is like my best bud. I can talk to him about anything also he's the only one that know about my crush towards Ally Dawson.

"Why don't you just walk up to her and ask her out already and BOOM! You have a date for the party" Dez stated at me. I sigh.

"You know I can't. What if I say something and totally embarrassed myself. She would think I am more weird then she already think I am" I looked down. I am usually cool and collected but next to her I'm all shy and nervous.

"Well you can practice on me asking out just imagine I'm Ally" Dez suddenly said.

"That's actually a good idea" I said with a smile on my face as we entered the classroom. Thankfully no one is here so I can practice without embarrassing myself in front of the whole class.

"Okay lets start" Dez said as we sat at our sits in the class, he flipped his hair and looked at me like Ally does, all kind and sweet. I imagine that he was Ally. "Hey Austin, sorry I bumped into you but I was in hurry because I how to clean my roof" Dez said sweetly as Ally does.

"I can help you" I said quickly and Dez gave me what-were-you-suppose-to-ask look. "I-I mean" I said rubbing the back of my head nervously "Can I ask you a question?" I asked. He gave the hundred dollar smile I could melt in if that would be Ally.

"Okay go ahead" He nod his head for me to continue.

"Well you know how tomorrow is a Valentine's Day and since tomorrow is the dance to celebrate it and I was wondering if you want to go to that party with?" I said feeling my palms sweating slightly, okay not slightly but a lot. "If you don't have anyone to go with" I added quickly.

"I would love to Austin but-" My smile faded as he continued "I already have a date sorry" He smiled apologetically. I looked at him in disbelief.

"How is rejection suppose to make me feel any better?" I asked him annoyed.

"Oh I wanted to prepare you for rejection you may never know what her answer would be" He shrugged his shoulders like its nothing.

"Well that didn't make me feel any better" I sigh and just then the bell rung and everyone began to enter the classroom and that's when she walked in all beautiful as always. I wonder if she do have a date for the dance tomorrow.

"Okay I'm going, I will try to ask Trish for the dance" He whisper to me before walking towards small Latino sitting on the other side of the class. Trish is Ally's best friend I think I saw them together everywhere, in school, at lunch, after school, in the mall and in Ally's Dad music store, Sonic Boom. Right now the sit is free next to me.

"Does anyone sit in here?" I heard a tiny voice ask me beside me. I look up only to see the one and only Ally Dawson. She smile sweetly at me and I smile back lost with words.

"N-No" I said nervously.

"So can I sit in here?" She asked me sweetly. Austin keep it cool. I cleared my throat before talking again. " Sure"

"Thanks" and with that she sat next to me. I began to get and more nervous then I was before.

"Well as you can see I have quite lot of things to do so I don't mind you working or quietly talking among yourself" Our teacher Miss Smith told us. Ally turn to me. Oh no, she wants to talk to me. What if I totally embarrassed myself. Again.

"So who is that lucky girl your taking tomorrow for the dance?" She asks me raising her eyebrow at me, I looked at her nervously before speaking.

"I don't have a date" I said quietly looking down, blushing.

"What? Someone like you doesn't have a date?" She asked shocked and surprised and relief?

"Well yeah I just don't have the courage to ask one special girl that is on my mind" I looked at her deep in her eyes and began to talk more calmly to her, more comfortable. I looked over Ally's shoulder and saw Dez's gaze. I gave him secretly a thumb up for Ally to not notice. He nod smiling at me proud that I haven't embarrassed myself like I used to do.

"Well I hope you'll finally get the courage to ask her out" She said smiling sweetly at me and I just couldn't hold it anymore, I had to ask her now or there will be no chance of asking her again. I took a deep breath before talking.

"So Ally I want to ask you something" I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously and again nervous come back.

"Sure" She nod her head.

"So Ally would you-" When I was about to ask her out the bell rung and she suddenly stood up and grab her things.

"Sorry Austin but I have something important to do, apparently when your so good at your cook lesson you have to also help clean it up" She said rolling her eyes and before I could think, I said something stupid

"I can clean it for you" I said smiling like an idiot, when I'll think about it again that was the most stupid thing I could say because she looked at me weirdly before smiling at me.

"Are you being serious?" She asked me smiling at me, how would I reject this smile.

"Apparently I am" I said mentally face-palming myself.

"OMG thank you so much" she thanked me then she done something unexpected. She hugged me. I didn't know how to react but before she could pull away I pulled her back and hug her for longer. I like the feeling of her body on mine is like it fits perfectly into mine.

"Its in Mrs Joseph class" She said while pulling away.

"Okay" I nod at her before gathering my things and walking out of the class with her beside me.

"Thanks again" She said grinning from ear to ear. Aww she look so cute like that.

"No problem Ally" She smiled one more time before going to Trish. I sigh and walk to Dez.

"Hey dude, so how was it?" He asked me.

"I ended up cleaning cooking class for her" Dez face-palmed himself.

"Tell me that this is some kind of a joke?" He asked hopefully, I shook my head and smile at him apologetically.

"So how did that happen?" He asked me annoyed.

"I'll tell you on our way to Mrs Joseph class" I said to him before turning around and walking to her class with Dez close behind.

"So.." He mention me to continue.

"Well when I was about to ask her to be my date the bell rung and she had to quickly go to Mrs Joseph class because she had to clean it up so me being me offered to do it for her" He groaned at me when we arrived to Mrs Joseph class. We walked inside and Mrs Joseph looked at us confused.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Oh we came here to help clean it up" I said innocently.

"We?" Dez asked surprised.

"Since your my best friend this is your problem too" I said to him and he shrugged his shoulders before nodding.

"But I though Ally was meant to do that?" She asked even more confused.

"I offered to do it for her" I said rolling my eyes at my stupidness**[1]**.

"Oh I know why you did that" She said smirking at me. I raised my eyebrow at her. "You do?"

"Yes, of course I do" She chuckle slightly "You did this because you have a crush on her and you probably do stupid things about her and you totally embarrassed yourself when she's around and that's why you did this because that was one of your moments" She smiled wide at and I looked at her in shock that she actually new all of that.

"Yep that's exactly the reason 'we' are here" Dez said quoting the word 'we'. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Aww that is so cute" I heard Mrs Joseph saying.

"C'mon, lets how this behind us" I moaned before walking to the dirty tables.

"Oh you boys don't worry about cleaning, I have some people coming here us a punishment for doing this dirt, they can clean it up, you go. Oh man how I love young love" Mrs Joseph said the last part to herself thinking no one heard her but I did.

"Thank you" I told her before exiting the room with Dez.

"Wow that was strange" Dez said chuckling a little.

"Yeah, well we don't have to clean it up" I sigh in relief.

"Yep" Dez said popping the 'p'. "So are you gonna ask her out or you want me to ask her for you?" Dez asked me seriously.

"No! I will do it. I need to do it" I said playing with the bottoms on my shirt.

"Okay dude but do it quick before you loose her" Dez said before walking away from me to God knows where. I sigh and continue to walk. How am I suppose to ask her to go out with me without making a complete fool out of myself. This is going to be hard.

As I was walking at didn't saw where I was walking and I bumped into a petite brunette. I could recognize does hair everywhere. They were Ally Dawson's hair. Okay Austin now or never.

"Oh hey again" She greeted me when she realized who she bumped into.

"H-hey" Once again nervous thing come back.

"Oh you wanted to ask me something before. You can ask me now?" She said in her sweet angelic voice.

"Oh yeah a-about that. You know since tomorrow is the dance...and I don't have a date...m-maybe you would want to g-go with me-e?" I asked sweating like crazy. Maybe she won't notice. She smiled at me lovely.

"Of course I would go out with you" She said happily.

"Really?" I said while my heart beat mile a minute.

"Yes" She nod her head. I smile like crazy. "Pick me up at 6pm" She told me before giving me her address and her phone number and walking away. When she's out of sight I did my happy dance and shouted 'yes' and I think she heard it because I heard her laugh down the corridor. I blush like crazy before running to find Dez and tell him the good news. Ally Dawson is my date!

* * *

Next day at 6pm with Austin

Austin's POV:

I'm currently standing next to her front house door and knocking on the door. Yesterday Dez was so proud of me that I finally asked her out. It took me 2 months to ask her out but I finally did it. I put on my black tux with a pair of back vans. You know? I don't really like the idea of have a tux and does shoes they gave you with, its so weird. Mrs Dawson open up the door when I knock. She smiled at me then I saw her. She looked so beautiful in her blue dress matching my tie, her was more curly then before and she had a light amount of make up. I smiled at her before handing her a rose I had behind my back. She smiled at me gratefully while taking the rose.

"Bye" I heard Mrs Dawson shouted from the door while I opened the passenger door for her. She said one last bye before entering the car. I closed the door and run to driver's sit and I quickly sat down. I started the car and driving to our school.

"You look beautiful today" I complement her. She slightly blushed before thanking me. "You don't look bad your self"

"Thanks"

The rest of the ride was quiet but not the awkward one but more like a peaceful one. Few minutes later we arrived to our school. I unbuckled my sit belts and quickly run up to Ally's side to open up the door for her.

"Thanks" She smiled sweetly at me.

"No problem" I smiled back and I took her hand and interviewed our fingers before walking into school's dance floor inside the building. I still can't believe Ally Dawson is my valentine date for the dance.

We both gasped as we entered the dance floor. The whole room is filled up with hearts and love songs and everything is read or pink.

"Wow" We both said under our breaths and looking at each other before chuckling at our randomness. While we were walking I notice Dez next to a table with punch. We walked to him.

"Sup man. Where's your date?" I asked him as we got to him. He immediately turn around and greeted us.

"Hey guys. She's in the toilet she should be here any second by now" I nod my head understandably.

"Who's your date?" I asked him curiously. I actually don't remember him telling me who his date really is.

"Oh is-" Before he could finish curly haired girl walked up to Dez.

"Sorry Dez I took so long but the line there was so long" She moaned then I notice that was Trish, Ally's best friend. So that's the girl he asked out.

"Hey Trish" Ally smiled at her small Latino friend and she smiled back. Just then a slow song came on.

"Should we?" Dez asked Trish "We should" Trish answered taking his hand and walking on the dance floor.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked her turning my attention to her, she smiled at me and nodding her head "Yes you can" with that I took her hand and took her on the dance floor. We slow dance through the whole song, while the song was on she put her arms around my neck and her head in my chest,well kind of because she's in heals so she is kind of my high so you could tell her head is in my neck and my arms are around her waist and my head in her hair. I sniff it and it smell so good. Strawberries.

When the slow song finished she pulled away and looked me in the eyes, I looked back. I think I was dreaming because I saw her lean in. I immediately lean in too. There was few centimeters between our lips and I decided to close the gap that was between us by pressing my lips gently on hers. I felt like the happiest guys on earth when I felt her kissing back. I could feel butterflies in my stomach and sparks everywhere. This night was just perfect. Few minutes after we pulled away looking into each others eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day" I said before pressing my lips again on hers. Today was just perfect.

**Well and that's it I hope you enjoyed my one-shot, please tell me if it was good or not, I would really appreciate it.**

**[1] Not sure if that's how you spell it but I think you know what it mean.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


End file.
